A Mile in Their Shoes
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Miroku is met by a feudal feminist priestess who wants nothing more than to stop his womanizing ways. Sango gets caught in the crossfire. Canon Universe. Body-switch.
1. Morning

**Authors Note:** 1.) This is working off prompts from inaligrimalkin, and she is doing a bodyswap Powerpuff Girls story working off 5 prompts from yours truly. Also, a goal of this story is for it to have over 9000 words. Lets see if I can make it! lol

Not beta'd.

I like reviews! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

**Posted:** February. 14, 2012

* * *

><p>Sango wasn't easily shaken. Unless things targeted her friends or family she could handle danger and challenge. However, when she woke up with a hard-on, she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was happening. She assumed it must be a dream, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get herself to wake up. Then, when she looked down at her hands and saw the protective rosary she panicked. She scrambled over to the water barrel in the corner of the room, and gazed what should have been her her reflection, but she was instead looking Miroku. Then he knew anger.<p>

She tip-toed out of the house of the Lord that they were staying in, careful not to trip over the large amount of fabric of the robes that were draped over his body. When she reached the girls room, she pulled the door open slowly and moved in quietly. Kagome and Shippo were asleep where he remembered them being. Next to them lay who Sango hoped was Miroku, in Sangos body. She shook her own body.

"Miroku, or it better be you, wake up!" Sango hissed using Miroku's voice. Shee felt faint for a moment but then steadied himself. Miroku scrambled up with confused look.

"What?" Brown eyes widened and Sango could tell that Miroku was confused at hearing masculine thoughts come out of her mouth in a feminine voice. "Oh, Buddah."

Sango saw Kagome move slightly and motioned for Miroku to be quiet and follow her. He nodded and followed as she'd suggested, looking down at her body.

They walked in silence. Sango tried to ignore the way that Miroku was looking at her body. It was probably the same way that Sango had looked at him when she had hovered over her body for that moment before she'd shaken him awake. She was also trying his best not to look down at _his_ body.

Once they were outside of the village, she stopped. She took a deep breath before turning to Miroku.

"What did you do?" She accused. Seeing Miroku try to feign innocence in her body was disconcerting.

"Why, Sango, how could you think that I possibly could have anything to do with this 'unfortunate' circumstance?" He wondered. Sango gritted his teeth. She fixed her with the coldest glare that she could muster, and was gratified to see the nervous look on her face.

"Well, I _may_ know what happened."

"_Enlighten _me."

* * *

><p><em>When they arrived in the village Miroku had been thrilled. Not only did they not have to sleep on the cold, dry ground for another night, but the ladies of the village were beautiful. Some almost extraordinarily so. He applied his most charming smile and caught the eye of a brunette in a violet kimono and winked. He heard her giggle. Suddenly he could feel eyes at the back of his neck. He decided to pretend not to notice, so as to avoid meeting Sango's eyes.<em>

_It was just his 'luck' that the house of the Lord of the village had an 'evil spirit' residing in it. They pleaded with him to exorcise the spirit, and he whole-heartedly agreed. He even offered a 'discount' if he and his friends could stay the night._

_The actual vanquishing of the spirit took only minutes, but the family was still thrilled and impressed by his speed. The threw an enormous feast of the most delicious food that Miroku had had the pleasure of eating in a long time._

_Appetite sated, he watched the women around him dance, and felt another appetites rumble. He smiled at a particularly gorgeous young woman garbed in fabric of light green. She made eyes at him form across the room in return and he felt Sangos elbow dig into his ribs. He glanced at her and she was glaring daggers at him. He cringed._

_Later, he miraculously managed to sneak away from the group and wandered the village by himself. The sky was clear, and the air smelled sweet , as if perfumed. He found himself following the pleasant aroma._

_"Lord Monk." The voice wasn't familiar, and he turned to face the owner. It was the woman in green. At this proximity, he could see that she had violet eyes with long lashes and very delicate features. Her straight black hair was about as long as Kagomes, but tied back in two loose ponytails._

_"Milady," he spoke, nodding to her. "What is such a lovely woman as yourself doing out alone? And after dark no less! If I were your husband, I wouldn't allow it! I'd be by your side." The woman laughed. It was a soft, tinkling sound. He liked it. They began to walk together._

_"My good monk, I am but getting some fresh air. It is a warm night, and I fear that I have no such husband to worry so."_

_"A shame. One of such beauty and grace should be cared for and looked after."_

_"You flatter me."_

_"I give compliments where they are due."_

_"You have been complimenting many of the women of the village, Lord Monk." Miroku blinked._

_"I assure you, I have done no such thing milady. Whatever Sango told you-"_

_"Sango? Oh, you mean the demon slayer. No, she has not said a thing to me." The woman shook her head, sending her ponytails bobbing. "I've been watching you for a long time, Miroku. You flirt wherever you go and make a habit of womanizing."_

_Hearing his character described in such a way, and by a stranger no less, was strange, but Miroku couldn't seem to focus. The scent around him was getting stronger._

_"What are you doing to me?"_

_"I won't allow you to play with womens hearts any longer!" The woman lunged at him and he saw a glint of metal in her hand. His instincts took over and he knocked the knife from her hand, in turn receiving a cut on his forearm. He took a defensive stance, preparing for another attack, but to his surprise, his enemy stepped back._

_"What? Have you given up?" He hoped so. His head was beginning to swim. He wondered what this sweet scent was that was slowly filling his head with clouds, impairing his thoughts and movements._

_"You know as well as I that once disarmed I am no match for you in physical strength. I'll have to use the trick up my sleeve!" She began to mumble under her breath, moving her hands slowly. Miroku felt his body begin to warm and took it as a bad sign. He lunged and knocked her down, pinning her hands up by her head._

_"What kind of curse is this, priestess?" He hissed. The womans eyes narrowed._

_"It was meant to turn you into one of those women whom you love to chase so much, but you've disrupted my casting." Miroku was taken aback and also thankful that he had intervened at that time. He used a spare rosary to bind her hands and fled without another word._

_Once he had arrived at the house, his head was even foggier. He felt disconnected. He couldn't keep his thoughts in line, and practically collapsed onto the floor the moment he stepped into the boys room. He had fallen into a deep sleep, only to awaken the next morning to see his own face hovering above him, speaking words which he didn't have in his head._

* * *

><p>Sango felt her stomach drop as she stared at her own face. It <em>had<em> been his fault.

"The curse must have done this," Miroku said. "The priestess must have managed to half cast it, and it made me switch bodies with the woman I love to chase the most." Her eyes widened seeing his tear up. "Sango, don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"You idiot! Your flirting has gone too far this time! I hate you!" She yelled, walking away. All Miroku could do was stare after himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>This chapter was written based off the prompts given to me by Inali Grimalkin and prompt #1 'Morning'<strong>** Word count:** **1321**


	2. Bath

**Author's Note: **This has been a long time coming. Life happens, but I want you to know that it will be finished eventually!

**Word Count: **1,227

**Prompt:** Bath

* * *

><p>"Eww Miroku, you're starting to smell," Shippo exclaimed, jumping from his should. Sango grimaced. She had been uncomfortable for a few days, and had begun to itch in all of the most embarrassing of places last night. His body was slowly being caked in the filthy dirt attracted by summer sweat.<p>

"He's right," InuYasha, who had been keeping his distance, agreed. Sango blushed. She knew that they were being honest. The problem was that she couldn't bring herself to touch his body.

"I've been hoping to take a bath soon," Kagome chirped. "Let's find a hot spring!"

"We just stopped to rest at the last river we passed," InuYasha complained. Then his ears flattened against his head as a dark look crossed over Kagome's face.

"That was _five_ hours ago, so excuse us for not all being half-demon!" She snapped. "Humans need time to rest! We're tired. It takes a lot out of us to keep up with you."

"Resting and sitting is all you ever want to do," He barked back. This was the wrong reply, and anyone could see it.

"InuYasha… sit!" The resounding crash was expected and familiar as the beads of subjugation pulled the hanyou face-first to the ground. The group continued to walk- this time in the most likely direction of the nearest hot spring, knowing that a grumpy InuYasha would catch up to them in no time.

Sango sighed and glanced at Miroku. He seemed completely at ease in her body. It served to make her even more frustrated at him. She could just imagine the things he had done, or planned to do. The thought brought a blush to her face. Somehow she would have to secure their privacy at the hot springs.

This was going to make things awkward. Kagome would want to know all about it, and knowing Miroku he may even tell her. InuYasha would just assume that they were being indecent. Shippo would be none the wiser, but would likely ask many embarrassing questions. These were all sorts of unpleasant things, in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Miroku was exhausted! How could Sango do it?! Carrying the Hiraikotsu around all day made it difficult to walk up hills, never mind running. The bone boomerang was huge, and unwieldy, and he had no idea how much it weighed, but he felt like he was constantly going to topple over.<p>

She really was someone to be impressed with. Beautiful, intelligent and courageous, not to mention strong and determined, she would make a terrifying enemy. It was lucky that she was usually on his side. Sadly, he couldn't tell how long it would stay that way if he couldn't figure out how to straighten this out.

He looked over at Sango, and caught him staring back. It was still eerie to look into those blue eyes that truly belonged to him. He would even go as far to say that it was unnerving. There was nothing that he could do about it.

"Sango, may I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku's ears perked up. This sounded interesting. Sango led him off a little ahead of the others. He could practically see the aura of curiosity seeping off of Kagome, who had been trying her hardest to get them together for a long time. She stared as they put some distance between them. When they were far enough ahead, Sango leaned in close.

"When we get to the hot spring I am going to slip away to a more secluded area," She explained. "Follow me." Miroku liked the sound of that. How often had he fantasized of her whispering just that into his ear? He had never dreamed that it would be under these circumstances. He definitely had never imagined it being said in his own voice as he stared into his own face.

Miroku nodded her head. Sango continued to walk, slowing down to let the others catch up. His face was unreadable, but there was no mistaking the discomfort between them. Even Shippo picked up on it, but Kagome silenced him before he could say too much.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the next day once they found the hot spring. Conveniently, there were three and they were separated by groups of trees. Sango had been to these once before and hustled Miroku off to the one which was the most hidden.<p>

"Now, give me your hands," Sango ordered as the two of them arrived. Miroku obeyed with a groan.

Once they had snuck away to a more private area, Sango had turned and slipped a blindfold over his eyes. He had then felt a gentle tug, and the air brushed exposed skin.

"If you look at, or touch my body, you're dead," She threatened. After tying her hands behind her back, Sango felt a little more at ease. She slowly began to wash herself.

"You know if you do it this way it's still technically me that is touching you." It slipped from his mouth before he could help it. Sango blushed and glared furiously. He could practically feel it even though he could not see.

"Pervert. I really hate you." She continued to wash her body, then, not being able to put it off any longer, washed his. It was an embarrassing and intimate process that she was very against, but she obviously had no choice. She'd rather suffer that than smell for who knows how long it would take them to get this situation figured out.

Miroku sat quietly, listening to the waves being created by Sango's movements. He breathed in the warm steam and leaned against a rock.

"Sango," he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us in to this predicament."

"You never do," she accused. "You always flirt around and con people, never thinking of the repercussions. You play around with the feelings of women and swindle people out of their money. I understand that you want an heir to carry on for you if we can't defeat Naraku, but you take things too far. Honestly, I am surprised that something like this hadn't happened sooner."

The words stung, but rang true, leaving the monk at a loss for words. He sat; blindfold keeping the world dark around him. Then Sango grabbed her hands and pulled him out of the water. She proceeded to dress them and then removed the blindfold. Needless to say, the walk back to their companions was silent.

* * *

><p>When they returned the look on Kagome's face screamed 'what were you up to?!' She was itching to ask, but they didn't give her the opportunity. That led her to make her own assumptions.<p>

She took in their damp hair and fresh appearances and blushed. InuYasha just averted his eyes. Sango sighed. It was the very last impression she had wanted to give, but also the most likely that they would have come up with. Kilala jumped up on his shoulder and Sango scratched her behind the ear.

The worst part of all of it was that neither she, nor Miroku had managed to find out any information on the curse or its creator since it had happened. No one knew of the priestess who had cursed them. Without that, there was no way that they could come up with to make things right and normal again.


End file.
